Sunspots
by Gracie Max
Summary: At least him being there, I didn't have to make myself bleed to know that I was alive. [HollowIchigoxIchigo].


Sunspots.

(Hollow)IchigoxIchigo.

Yaoi, cutting, weirdness in general (I have no idea where it came from).

Don't own, don't want to. Title and song blong to the wonderful NIN.

And go;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Sunspots cast a glare in my eyes. Sometimes I forget I'm alive." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I reached up and scratched my face. How I had become so suddenly itchy, I didn't have the slightest clue, but soon after I reached down to my arm and raked my nails over the skin. I looked up from my position on the floor. I was alone for the time being and the stupid vertical clouds were moving back and forth as usual. "_At least it wasn't raining" _I thought. This world, place, or whatever you want to call it didn't make entire sense. Maybe that's why I liked it so much or hated it. Either way, I was there.

And me being there meant I was alive.

_"But am I really alive?" _I asked myself. To check if I was right, I brought both my hands up and clasped my right arm onto my left. I dug the sharp thumb nail of my right hand into my wrist. All I could focus on was the black, tainted nail going into pale, white flesh. I was content with this. It didn't take long for the blood to start dribbling down my arm, and at this, I smile.

"Yep, alive and well." I say to myself, smiling even wider.

I laid my arms back at my sides. I wasn't bleeding _that _much but I could feeling it dripping into a slight puddle. I let it do that until I got annoyed with it and brought my wrist to my lips and sucked as much blood as I could until it stopped. I almost snorted at my random thought of, "If I bleed black once it's coming out, what's my blood's color when it's inside me?" It was some stupid curiousity. Like I was some lame human. But then something hit me. I never realized how good I actually tasted. But once that thought came to mind, it stopped, _"Damnit." _

I laid the arm down once again, and started scratching at the surface of the floor. A certain smell made it's way to my nose. I knew someone was there and I knew exactly who it was. I didn't want to bring my attention to them right away, so I continued looking at the sky.

A sandled foot was suddenly stomped down by my head. This caused me to turn, and look at them. Seeing that orange mop made me grin slightly. I always liked it better when he was there. At least him being there, I didn't have to make myself bleed to know that I was alive. He gave me a strange look in response, "What are you doing?" He asked, looking down on me.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked back with a tint of humor in my voice, "You shouldn't act so concerned about me. It's not really like you at all, Ichigo."

He glared straight down at me, "I asked what you were doing. I don't know how that made it seem like I was concerned."

"So what do YOU want?" I asked changing the subject, "Hnn, doesn't really matter, I guess. Either way, you're gonna leave here in pain. Even if that pain isn't afflicted on you by a zanpakuto." This statement causes me to grin once again. I could see the faint pink that tinged his cheeks. He knew exactly what I meant by that. Ichigo was a whore, and I loved it. He loved the sex even when I called him a freak for it. I think he liked being called that. I'd always say, _"Heh, you little freak, letting your inner hollow __**fuck **__you! What the fuck's wrong with you, huh?!" _And what would he do? Nothing, but moan back and further prove my point about it. That fact that he usually acts so virgin-like didn't help either. It only made me wanna tear him in half even more.

"I want you to do something for me." I stated, looking away from him.

"What?"

"Cut me."

"Cut you?" He echoed back, and I nod.

I reached down and pulled up any sort of clothing that blocked my legs from being exposed, "Right there," I pointed to a spot on my upper thigh, "Just do it. I wanna see myself bleed again, and you doing it will make it better."

He gaves me another strange look, "What the hell's the matter with you?" He asked, backing away, "You're acting more insane than usual."

"Shut up," I growled back at him, "Are you actually gonna pass up an opportunity to somewhat injure me?"

I could see him think about it. He was actually think it about? _"Moron." _I mumbled even in my brain.

He approached me. He bent down onto his knees, zanpakuto in hand, and took the tip of the blade and dipped it into my skin. A loud hiss esaped past my lips. I almost wanted to laugh. It felt good, and I felt myself getting hard because of it. He was the one cutting me, but I wasn't the weak one. I told him to do. It almost like a taunt in a way. I looked down, and I shuddered at the sight before me. Why couldn't this feeling stay forever? It was amazing.

"Lap it up, lap up my wound." I told him.

He didn't even say anything or object at all. He just leaned into my thigh and started licking away at the blood coming from it. I became even harder, but from what? The way Ichigo's tongue moved along one of my thighs or just him lapping up the blood in general? I was sure it was a combination of both.

"You're a such a bitch," I said to him, "You didn't even think twice about what I told you."

He raised his head from my thigh to glare at me, but that grin plastered on my face never left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon I was inside him, and I was gone. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the tight heat of his ass wrapped around my cock. I thought the thrill of cutting was plesureable, but fucking him? That was on a whole different level.

He was shaking, maybe even more than usually. I could tell his knees could give out at any moment. I thrusted in and brushed up against his sweet spot. I could of hit it at anytime, I knew exactly where it was, but where was the fun in that? Before he could moan, I bent forward and catch his mouth in a kiss so I could take in his moan in my mouth. I nudged my tongue in and literally lapped up the sound. It viberated onto my tongue. His moans were delicious. I loved hearing them and tasting them (if possible).

I decided to actually hit that certain spot and he finally orgasmed. I reached down by his cock and took some of the substance that spilled from it onto my fingers. I quickly lick it off. If his moans were delicious, so was his come. If they packaged it like ice cream, I would eat it all day. I took those same fingers and pushed them into his mouth, making him taste his own release. He doesn't object, just licks it off. That sight added to my list of "Most Arousing Things" as quickly as I made the damn list right there.

I placed one of my hands on the small of his back and kept one his hip. I gave a couple of more thrust until I reached orgasm. Before I could collaspe onto of him, I kissed the tan skin below me and laughed, "Fucking freak." I mumbled.

He didn't say anything back, but I knew already what he was thinking, _"You're one to talk." _He would say, but I wouldn't care.

I was a freak, but at least I was alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This one seemed a little strange to me, hehehh. I'm sorry if you thought so too.

I'm usually not this weird, I swear! But it's just the kind of mood I've been in lately. Very strange one's. Hnnn. But yeahhhhhh.

Bye-Bye.


End file.
